Destiny's Fate
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: A long time ago, there was a island, broken apart by a storm of unnatural proportions. Now, thrown into new danger to the Destiny Islands and to Fate Isle, Sora must bond with a new ally if they are to find the secret of their pasts, futures, and beings.


Hey, everyone. For those who know me and for those who don't, I'll reintroduce myself. My pen name is _Sakura Mizuki_. Nice to (re)meet you. So, for long time fans, they would know that this is my SECOND attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I got rid of it because I didn't like it anymore. This is a different attempt, and I like it a lot better. So, enjoy!

Now, I normally begin my fanfictions with a bit of information about it's background and what not. So, I am a big KH fan, and I always wondered if there's a Destiny Islands, what about Fate? And from there, a new cast was born! It's also kind of longer than normal, because this is more of an introduction to the new protagonist, Teira. After that, it'll be MUCH shorter, I promise.

And Square Enix, if you're reading this, I love you.

* * *

_He who knows nothing_

_Loves nothing._

_He who can do nothing_

_Understands nothing._

_He who understands nothing_

_Is worthless._

_-- Paracelsus_

Fate/\destinY

A storm approached the island, rumbling like a monster. The people were used to violent storms but none like this. Adults and children screamed and cried as they rushed to safety, attempting to take what they could with them.

Suddenly, people started to cry, reaching out of the others on the drifting land, but it seemed as if a barrier was preventing them from reaching each other. The floating land seemed to pick up speed, and within a few hours they were gone. However, the remaining people didn't have much time to mourn the Lost Ones. The storm was not done with its onslaught. It continued to split the island up into smaller portions....

"....creating what we now know as our Destiny Islands." The teacher concluded, closing the book. "This is an example of a folk tale, explaining why Destiny Islands is the way it is now, cut off from other lands." A boy with blond hair in the back raised his hand. "Yes, Tidus?"

"Where is the land the Lost Ones are on? Did they ever find them?"

"No, they did not. That is why they became known as the lost ones." At this response, the rest of the class started to snicker and giggle, making Tidus feel embarrassed. Kairi looked over to Sora as she tried to hold back a laugh, knowing that at any moment he would erupt with laughter. But to her surprise, he was asleep. Actually, correction: she wasn't as surprised as she was two weeks ago. Sora had been drifting in and out of sleep since school started, a week after they had got that letter from King Mickey.

"Mr. Castan! Sora's sleeping again!" Selphie cried out, making Kairi jump. The attention was turned from Tidus to Sora, and Mr. Castan sighed. Like Kairi, he realized this was a reoccurring thing.

"Kairi, are you sure Sora's ok?" Mr. Castan asked her. Kairi gulped a bit. Every morning, Sora would seem as energetic as normal, even racing Riku to the school. Then, during class he would doze off, then wake up as if nothing was wrong, then once again fall asleep as soon as he got home. Even now, it seemed as if Sora started to stir again.

"Mmm..." he opened his eyes and let out a yawn, then looked around the class. "...What?" he looked over at Kairi, who was giving him and all too familiar look. "Oh, man! Don't tell me I fell asleep again?" Kairi nodded and Sora groaned. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Castan! It won't happen again!"

"Kairi, would you please take Sora to the nurse? I'm still not sure..."

"But, I'm fine! Really, Mr. Castan—"

"Come on, Sora." Kairi tugged on his arm. "Let's just go." Sora looked like he wanted to protest more, but gave in. He let Kairi lead him out the class. "What's wrong with you lately? I think you could have some sort of sleeping disorder...."

"No! I fine, really...well...maybe not...after all..."

"Sora, maybe you're having another sort of dream again. Like you said you did when we first left the island."

"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like a dream." Sora reached into his pocket in pulled out the folded up letter from King Mickey. "I think maybe this is what the King warned me about..."

_Hello Sora, Riku, Kairi:_

_ I hope you are all doing well. Donald, Goofy, and everyone else here are just fine. I wish that would be all that I had to report, but unfortunately, a message like this require a bit more._

_ The day when Destiny and Fate intertwine approaches soon. Truthfully, this day comes once every twelve years, so you would all be between 5-6 years old when it last occurred...perhaps too young to even notice. But, at most I fear for Sora, who is now and accomplished Keyblade wielder and has traveled to many worlds._

_ Sora: there has been many secrets kept from you, that I'm not at liberty to say. However, I know that as long as you keep light in your heart all will be well._

_ My greatest wish is that that day will pass with no occurrences, but I will pass on one piece of advice:_

_**Remember the day FD129:78:20///Destiny's falling—Project RA.**_

"Maybe I got this sleepy twelve years ago too. But I was young, so maybe everyone thought it was normal."

"And...it's around when I came to island too. Twelve years ago."

_"No! Don't go!"_

"Kairi, did you say something?" Sora asked, stopping short.

"Nooo..." Kairi looked behind her.

"But..." Sora looked around him. "I thought I heard a girl's voice...." Sora wobbled a bit, clutching his forehead with one of his hands.

"Sora! Sora, are you ok?" Sora felt his knees go weaker as his vision started to blur.

"K-Ka...." Sora felt everything go black. "Kairi..."

---

".....ra...."

"Mm."

"....ra....Tei.....Teira!"

"Wha!" Teira jumped up, nearly headbutting the nurse.

"Well..." the nurse took a breath from her near death encounter. "She seems to be alright, Iapetus." Iapetus turned to Teira and smirked.

"Fainting in the hallway? Nice."

"Sh—shut up, Ian!" Teira blushed as she whacked Ian's arm. Ian chucked as he dodged. "Did I miss lunch?"

"Yep. They even changed the time for you. Seven." Ian took Teira's arm and showed her her own watch.

"S-seven?!" Teira cried, nearly hitting Ian again. "Oh my god, I missed all my classes! And lunch! And the club meeting! And lunch!" Teira grabbed her bag and ran out the office, going who knows where.

"...Shouldn't you chase after her, Iapetus?" the nurse asked. "She may fall asleep again."

"Oh, she'll be fine." Iapetus gave the nurse a calm smile.

"But...you said she's been sleeping irregularly. Perhaps you should take her to a doctor."

"Nah. I think she was like this before....maybe...when she was five? Bottom line is, she's fine. See ya." Iapetus coolly walked out of the office. The nurse took a deep breath as the eighteen-year-old went out of earshot, glad she was able to suppress the blush caused by the charismatic boy. No wonder that he is one of the most popular students.

"Hey, there you are." Ian grinned as he walked out the building. Teira was looking out towards the sea. "C'mon, let's go home. You're probably starving, right?"

"...Did you stay this entire time?" Teira asked softly. Ian looked at her.

"Of course I did. You know, the last time I came home without you, your mother threw a fit. 'Where's my daughter?', she yelled." Ian let out a sigh. "Like I'm your keeper. But anyways, let's go." Ian started to move off, and turned around when Teira didn't come. "Hello? Racchan?"

"The sea...I was dreaming. There was this door, and there was darkness everywhere...." Teira turned to Ian. "Is there...is there any white-haired people on the Isle?"

"White-haired...like Grandpa?"

"No, not like that. Like other people our age. Or maybe silver-haired?"

"You mean like dyed?"

"No...no, I think his hair's always been like that..." Teira said nostalgically. Ian started to feel annoyed.

"'He'? What other guy do you know besides me?"

"No, I don't know him!.....I....kinda do. And also...are there any redheads our age?"

"More boys?"

"No. She's a girl."

"...." Ian turned to deep thought. Teira sighed. If it was a girl, Ian would definitely know. "Well...there's Abby."

"Abby has green eyes. This girl...she has blue eyes."

"Red hair and blue eyes....do contacts count?"

"No."

"Then no. There are no red-haired blue-eyed girls your age on Fate Isle. Happy?"

"...Yeah...maybe...?" Suddenly, Teira realized something. "Hey, how many girls do you know anyways?"

"Hey, I only know their names and phone numbers! It's not like I know them personally!" Teira gave Ian an annoyed look, then quickly walked ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Ian ran up to her. "Yakeru wanted help with his homework. Do you mind coming over for a while?"

"...Sure. It's not like I have homework anyways." Teira said, while sighing inwardly. Despite the fact Ian was a playboy, he had almost never ever flirted with her. Not that she cared...to other people at least.

As they walked past the town to the few houses on its outskirts. These included both Teira's and Ian's houses, the mayor's house, and an empty house.

"Oi, Yakeru!" Ian yelled as they entered his house. "I'm home! Teira's here too!" Teira moved past Ian in the doorway, softly nudging him.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick." She said. As if she lived there, Teira walked to the bathroom quickly and closed the door. She didn't bother locking it—the Yayoko family were like her own.

"I'll be right there, Ian!" She heard Yakeru call down from upstairs. Quickly, she handled her business and walked back to the living room. "What took you guys so long? Mom and Dad will be home soon." The boy asked. Ian snickered as Teira walked in.

"Teira fainted again." He said, embarrassing Teira.

"What?" the young boy ran up to Teira. "Teira, are you ok? Today, my teacher said that head injuries can cause fainting! And that they should be looked at right away!"

"I'm fine, Yakeru." Teira smiled at the younger boy. "I'm just a little sleepy, that's all."

Ian started the hot water kettle as Teira sat down with Yakeru.

"So you see, now the answer is..."

"Oh! Twenty-five!" Yakeru quickly wrote down the correct answer.

"Hey, Yakeru! You want green tea?"

"I want peppermint!"

"...Peppermint!?"

"They have it at Teira's house..." Yakeru pointed. Ian sighed as he brought in two green teas and one strawberry tea, much to Yakeru's disappointment.

"You need to stop spoiling my little brother." He told Teira. As he sat down next to Yakeru. Yakeru looked into his mug with disdain, then looked at Teira, then his brother. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"Oh yeah! I need to talk to Nick!"

"What for, Yakeru?" Teira asked.

"Well, it's the festival the day after tomorrow?" Yakeru asked. "I wanna make sure we can go together!" Yakeru ran to the doorway, then looked back at the two. "You guys just sit and talk, ok!" Yakeru left, and Ian and Teira looked at each other for a while.

"That's right....the Festival of Light..." Teira said to herself, she looked up slightly and Ian and her made eye contact. Suddenly, she found herself embarrassed and looked away.

_This is my chance..._she thought, silently thanking Yakeru.

"Um, Ian...Do you...um...have plans for the Festival of Light?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied quickly, and Teira felt put out.

"Oh..."

"To go with you, of course."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? Every year, since we were little. We've always gone to the Festival of Light together."

"Oh...oh right, yeah." Teira then thought quickly. "I was just asking, you know...just in case you had other plans. Don't a lot of girls ask you out?"

"They do, but I'd rather keep a tradition than go with them." Suddenly, Teira felt her heart race. "Teira? Are you ok?"

"Yea...yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Suddenly, Teira stood up. "I should probably go home now. It's getting late." She suddenly became startled when Ian stood up

"I'll walk you home."

"No!" she suddenly yelled out. "I mean...uh...it's ok. I don't want to be a bother!"

"But, you are—" Ian heard the opening and closing of the front door and sighed. "...you're never a bother."

Later that night, Teira struggled to sleep as her face just got warmer and warmer.

"Geez, Ian..." she murmured. "Why...are you so..." Suddenly, sleep took her to deep underwater. _Where..am I..._Her eyes fluttered open as she gently landed on a platform. _What...wasn't I asleep?_ She thought.

"So. You must also be 'Sora'."

"Huh?" Teira turned around and saw a short spiked blonde hair boy about her age. "Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas. Welcome to the heart."

---part 2---

A still silence echoed the darkness. Only a still platform was shined upon by a tranluscent light. It had a picture of a locked door with two people-shaped shadows on either side. On the platform was a tan young girl with short dark auburn hair, and opposite her was a blond youth about her age.

"...The heart?"

"That's right. This is a place deep inside Sora's heart. I am here because I am Sora's Nobody—an unnecessary shell. This is the only place where I can..be in a sense." A small curious smile came over his face. "Who are you?"

"I...I'm Teira."

"Teira? That's sounds familliar..." Suddenly, Teira heard the sound of waves, and sand brushed between her bare feet. She looked around, and suddenly, she was at an unfamiliar beach. It looked similar to the beaches of Fate Isle, and it was slightly nostalgic, but she had never been there before. Roxas seemed comfortable enough, sitting on the sand and looking out into the ocean. "It's nice here, isn't it? Is it better for you?" He looked at her with his blue eyes. "I don't know what's in your heart, but I think this may be more relaxing for you."

"How..." Teira walked up to sit by Roxas. "How did we get here?"

"This is a memory of a world within Sora's heart. This is Destiny Islands." Teira's eyes bulged as she looked around.

"D-destiny Islands?! But I thought that was a myth! Everyone on Fate Island says it's folklore and stuff..."

"It's very real, Teira." Roxas told her, then looked out in the sea. "Of course, this is just a memory but, I come here all the time. It's my memory too, in a way...Do you have a precious person, Teira?"

"Wha--?" Teira flushed instantly. "N-no, I—you see, we....and he---because I---I..." she looked vacantly at her feet and Roxas chuckled, making her frustrated. "What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at him slightly.

"Sorry, it's just it's been I while since I had anyone to talk to. And I feel that through Sora, we've been connected."

"Because...we're both Sora?" Teira asked, Roxas only smiled slightly and looked out into the sea.

Teira woke up the next morning feel groggy and tired. Even though it was a dream, she felt it wasn't just a dream. Her feet that morning had sand between the toes and smelled of salt. Her mind seemed to be in another place, and that didn't know unnoticed by Ian.

"Hey, Teira! Stop spacing out. You can't get paid overtime in school." He said, poking her cheek. She shook her head and batted his hand away.

"It's nothing, Ian. I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all..."

"Well, what?"

"Just....Roxas." she replied carelessly, her mind drifting away again. Ian felt a burning feeling within himself.

"Roxas?" he repeated. "Who's Roxas?"

"Oh!" Teira snapped out of her dreamland as the bell rang, ending lunch. "N-no one, Ian!" she stuffed her lunch into her mouth as her face flushed again.

"What do you mean, no one? He's got you all in 'la-la-land'!" he said, flicking her forehead.

"I'm not in 'la-la-land'!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Look, it's not a big deal!"

"You're blushing! Who the hell is this guy?"

"It's not important, Ian!"

"Yes it is! I have a right to know when you're hung up on some guy!"

"Why?!"

"Because I—" Ian choked on his words, as if it the next part would've made his mouth a desert, but Teira still wasn't done, even though the bell rang.

"I can't believe how immature you are! One guy—ONE guy—and you think I'm some lovesick idiot, and that I can't take care of myself! And, here's the kicker, I don't even like him! I mean, yes, I think he's a decent guy, but I don't _like_ him. And furthermore, how do you think you have the right to know _anything_? I have never pried into your private life, even though I _know_ you've dated over half the girls in this school!" Ian wanted to speak, but if looks could kill. "Just don't talk to me anymore, ok? I don't even have any friends thanks to you! Goodbye!" She became grateful that most of the other students had already cleared out before her rant, and stormed away, leaving Ian speechless.

She wasn't surprised to find that Ian had not waited for her after school or given her a head up to a prior engagement per usual. Alone, she walked by herself, sighing. There was no one waiting for her at home today—both her parents worked. She decided to go to the beach, where many of the citizens were setting up the festival.

_Oh, that's right...And I just blew off my only date._ In Teira's mind, it was too late to apologize. Ian was her best friend, and perhaps he did have sort of a right to know...but he didn't have to act like her parent, especially when Teira didn't show that she gave a damn about his girlfriends despite being torn up inside.

"Why is it so hard to just be friends...?"

--

Sora looked as the townspeople let up booths and games around the town as, on a rare moment, he and his two best friends walked home together.

"Hey, guys, what's with all the stuff?"

"You forgot, Sora? It's the Festival of Light." Riku answered. "It happens, like, every year."

"I knew that!" Sora yelled back, but he had really forgotten. All his sleepiness had made it hard to concentrate on the present.

"It looks like it's going to be pretty this year as well." Kairi stated. "I bet I'll get a good prize during the shooting ranges this year!"

"Not as good as me." Sora bragged.

"What's wrong, Sora? Afraid she might steal second place from you?"

"I am not second place!"

"Second place, second place!"

"Come on, you guys, quit acting like babies!" Kairi said, trying to break up their argument. Riku didn't stop until he saw something rather upsetting.

"Hey...I didn't mean it, alright, Sora?"

"What?"

"You're...crying."

"What? Crying?" he reached up to his face. "I can't be—" Sora paused when he felt the warm tear. "....crying?"

"Are...you ok?" Kairi asked getting worried.

"I am...I thought I was...why am I crying?" Sora felt his head start to hurt. "Ah..."

"Sora! Are you falling asleep again?"

"Hey, man, stay with us..."

"Aaah..." Sora dropped to his knees and hands as he struggled to stay conscious. Images of a black-haired guy flashed through his mind. "...Who...is he?"

"Who is who, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Sora, you got to stay awake!"

"K-Kairi...Riku..." Sora felt things go black again, and didn't wake up until the Festival began.

--

"Teira, are you sure you don't want to wear this?" Teira's mother held up the ritual garb for the Festival of Light—a short kimono-like garment.

"I can't, Mom! I have to hurry!"

"I'm not even sure you should be going. You did pass out today as well...maybe you're too sick to go."

"Mom, I'm not sick!"

"Well, you can't go alone...where's Iapetus? He's late this year..."

"Um..." Teira gulped. "You know, Mom, we're too old to always go with each other. I mean, Ian's eighteen. He's an adult now. He has to start taking dating seriously at some point, right?"

"Well...yes...I dunno." Her mother flopped down on the nearby couch. "I somehow always figured that he'd drop all that playing around and marry you, Teira?" Teira paused short of the door. "...Teira?"

"Mom, don't be silly." Teira replied. "We're just friends." _Hopefully._

"Well, be..." Teira closed the door behind her before her mother could finish. "...careful."

Teira was given the friendly welcome she expected upon arriving alone.

"Oh, Teira, you're alone?" Kaoru asked, grinning with the rest of her friends. "Where's Iapetus? Don't you _always_ go together?"

"Now, Kao, don't you know?" chimed in Casey with mock surprise. "He took _Grace_ this year." Grace was the unofficial leader of their group.

"No way." Said Kaoru in the same tone.

"They're a true couple, aren't they?" added Mia. Then the three girls laughed to themselves and Teira slunk away.

"I'm just going to get myself some of the food." She said. "I'm getting myself some food, then if I happen to see Ian, I'm going to..." Her eyes saw him faster than her brain could think of what she was going to do. "I'm going to...run..." Teira tried to slink away, but Ian met her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was paralyzed as Ian walked towards her. Alone, no less.

"Hey." He gave her not the smile of a friend, but the honey-sweet smile he used on his girlfriends. Teira had gotten indirect doses before and figured she had some sort of immunity, but this made her knees wobble slightly.

"Um...hi..." Teira figured the wobbling was out of fear. "So...um...I heard you took Grace this year..."

"Grace?" Ian looked surprised. "I came alone."

_Yes!_ A deep part of Teira's brain cheered, but became numb as Ian smiled the sweet smile again. _Oh, Gods..._

"Actually...I still wanted to come with you. And about this afternoon..."

"I'm sorry!" Teira shouted when her brain became to function again. "I...you were just being a friend...and I..." she had no idea why she was apologizing anymore, but she just wanted to stop talking and uncontrollably gaze into Ian's face like an idiot.

"No, I'm sorry. The truth is, I don't want to be your friend either." Teira's face sunk. This smile wasn't a smile of love, but a sign of pure hatred. Then it linked together. She wasn't even a person to him anymore, but just one of the cattle he could date, make happy by pretending to love them, then dumping them.

_No! Not one of them!!_ Teira thought, much rather preferring to be hated. Then Ian held out his hand, still smiling.

"Come with me." Confused with the turn of events, Teira felt her hand reach out and clasp his. Suddenly, she felt really relaxed and happy, not noticing that Ian had taken her away from the main Festival and onto the nearly vacant beach.

"You see, Teira..." Ian started, and Teira came back to focus, realizing they were alone. "There's a reason why no boys really talk to you, and why I date all those girls." He looked at her smiling. "It's because I love you." Teira felt like an animal in headlights, and felt such a mixture of emotions that the only way her body and mind felt it could deal with it was by peeing, but she managed to hold it in.

"Huh?" The first part may have made a bit of sense, but the dating?

"I tell the guys any excuse not to talk to you, because I want you all to myself." Ian explained. "And I date those girls because...I feel that I need to be the perfect guy...even with experience." Before Teira could say anything, Ian pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Teira."

Teira felt her mind spinning with what was probably joy. This was just like her deep fantasy of standing my the beach and being confessed to. It matched what he said in her fantasy too: "I love you, Racchan."

Wait a minute.

"You've...been calling me 'Teira'." Teira realized, and suddenly felt scared.

"Course I have." Ian looked at her and smiled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"It is...but...you've only called me 'Racchan'...Even when you're angry at me..." She backed away from the hug and from him a bit, feeling the instinct to run. "You've _never_ called me 'Teira'..." When she was about three feet away, Ian started to laugh. It wasn't a 'Ha! I got you!' laugh, but a cold, dark one. "You're....you're not Ian..."

"Heh, heh...He said he wanted you...that was his wish..." 'Ian' laughed through his hand. "He wanted it so badly, he gave up to the darkness..." Teira heard thunder, and she saw that the clear skies were now turning cloudy. She tried looking around for help, but the people that were there were now gone, and the Festival of Light was looking dim and further away. "Now." He shot a look at her that paralyzed her. He slowly walked up to her and tightly clasped a hand around her neck. "He'll have to have you in death, I suppose. And you could've had such a nice fantasy..."

"No..." Teira chocked out, starting to wish she had listened to her mother._ This is it. I'm going to die._ She thought. As her vision faded to dark, she remained to see one patch of light.

_And remember..._a voice echoed in her head. _You are the one who will open the door to the light._

As if power-charged, her eyes snapped open, her body emitting a bright light. 'Ian' cringed as in pain and the girl stumbled to regain balance and air, holding a keyblade with a white handle and dark silver blade.

"Release Ian!" Teira commanded, realizing that what she now held was a weapon. _A key? Kind of silly...yet familiar..._

"Heh! A little girl like you can't free him!"

"I'm not little!" Teira charged forward, and began to attack 'Ian'. She had never held a weapon in her life, yet she seemed to know what she was doing. She felt she could win!

"ha....Got some good shots...but it's over!" 'Ian' let loose a wave that turned the sand black and shadowy. "Say 'hi' to this boy when you see him!" Teira let out a surprised scream and she started to sink.

_No! Someone!_ She clenched her eyes tightly. _Help!_

--

"Someone's here!" Sora yelled, coming back to focus. Then realized his friends were staring at him oddly. "...What?"

"What...are you fighting, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora realized the crowd had formed a confused circle around him, giving him all the room he needed to pretend fight some sort of...whatever.

"What...I was...wait, no!" Sora shook his head. "Someone's here—She's here!—She needs help!" Sora ran through the crowd to the beach, where his confused and worried friends followed.

At the beach, Sora started to focus. He hadn't brought out the Keyblade in a while due to lack of need, and was relieved when it came to his hand. "Ok, Keyblade.....Open the way!" With two hands, he held it forward and a light shot to a close distance.

--

"Huh?" Teira noticed the Keyblade in her hands was starting to glow and vibrate. "What's going...?" It shone brightly and next thing 'Ian' knew, she had vanished.

--

Sora let out a grunt as if pulling on something heavy, then the beam became wide, and a dark-skinned girl came out of it, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you ok?!" Sora asked, coming to her aid by the time Kairi and Riku arrived.

"Sora...who is she?" Riku asked.

"She's...Teira."

* * *

And now the real deal begins! From here on out, they'll be much shorter and less time consuming, so you can work on other things during your day! All about convenience, that's what I am. Also, if you're a Beyblade fan, check out my other fanfiction.

So, Sayonara every one! ^^

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
